Akasuna
by bleachreader615
Summary: Fanfiction based on some role-play I've been doing with friends! School AU no ninja ninjutsu and such. Sasori Akasuna's life as a lonely teen.
1. Chapter 1

**Akasuna**

 _Chapter one_

Loss.

Pain.

Loneliness.

Lies.

Anyone who felt these emotions and lived in a life of lies would run away to never live that ever again. Sasori Had done exactly that.

Sasori is a seventeen year old red-head who ran away from his village after his parents had died in a tragic accident. His grandmother was the only family left from there but despised her for telling him lies.

"Sorry, Sasori, but mommy and daddy are not gonna be back for another few weeks…" She said as she looked away from the disappointed boy.

"…" The small young boy was confused. "Why aren't they back? They said they would be back." He looked up to his grandmother and tried to see if he could get an answer from her expression. Although she had an expression that even herself didn't know what it was.

"I'm sorry… They'll be back soon, don't worry." Grandma Chiyo gave him a fake smile enough to make him believe so.

But they were all lies, always lies.

He was only five when they passed away in that… accident. He never learnt the truth from Lady Chiyo but instead from gossips while he was in school…

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"You mean you don't know? The accident! That pour kid is all alone and Lady Chiyo doesn't want to tell him yet."

"Oh that's right! You have to be incredibly naïve to not have known this whole time!"

The two insensitive loud-mouths kept rambling about not noticing the eight year old red-head behind them. His eyes were wide and teary.

"Mom, dad…? Grandma said-" Sasori started to quietly cry and walked back home slowly. He was remembering all those letters his 'dead' parents sent him from their 'expended trip'. He looked down to his feet with pain written all over his face.

"They were all lies!" He told himself. He was confident in his words but tears began rolling down his cheeks. He was angry.

Fire of anger.

"You lied to me!" Sasori yelled to his grandmother when he got home. She was in the kitchen not understanding his words. She came to greet him but was met with a furious young man. He then ran upstairs to his room without a word.

He refused to talk to his last family member for nearly six years. When he turned fifteen, he packed the things he thought he would need and walked out on his village with the intention of never coming back.

Nobody noticed. And just like that, he was gone.

For two years he was on the rode travelling around the world with his newly found friends ; a group of other teens with troubled pasts. They used to call themselves the 'Akatsuki'.

"What? That's a stupid name." The emotionless young man spit out at the older male.

"Well, maybe, but that's not the point… You have been alone for four months since you left. Do you or do you not want to join?" The eighteen year old male said.

"Yahiko, don't push him." Another voice said. She was maybe the same age as that 'Yahiko' guy, she had blue hair and a few piercings. She had a gentle smile and seemed a lot nicer then she looked.

Sasori thought about it a little. "Ah. What the hell… It's not like I care anyway." He said in an uninterested tone.

"First off, you're going to have to change that tone of yours. We are your Senpai! And you have to respect us!" Yahiko playfully said. He suddenly became so… childlike.

"I will do no such thing! You are going to earn my respect." Sasori was annoyed. "If you are going to put rules like that then forget it, I will leave."

"Don't worry, Sasori. He's like that. You'll see everyone is very friendly here and we don't really have rules." The young women said warmly.

And he joined. At the time, they were just a few in the group, but it soon became crowded.

"Art?" Sasori said confused. "You mean those 'sculpture' of yours?" The red-head had a disgusted look on face.

"What!? What do you want!" The blond spit out.

"Your village didn't like your attitude and you are thrown out of school all the time. We can teach you the things you missed and need in the future. We have a few teachers who can help out. Plus we have an artist with us as well-" Itachi said in a serious tone. He was cut off as Deidara only heard one word out of what he said.

"Artist, un?" Deidara raised an eyebrow. "It's not you I hope… You don't like anything like an artist! Un!" He was insulted as he looked at the Uchiha.

"Heh, no wonder he was kicked out of school nonstop…" Sasori murmured while rolling his eyes. "It's not important who the artist here is, we want to know if you want to come." The red-head impatiently told the younger boy. "Like the Uchiha said," He continued. "it's great what we have ; there's a bed for everyone, we have a teacher for almost all the subjects we need, there is food and a kitchen… There's pretty much everything we need." He finished looking emotionlessly at the other teen. Deidara was thinking deeply about it with a finger resting on his chin.

"Okay, if you tell me who is my rival in art is then I'll join, maybe." He waited for an answer.

A loud sigh was heard in the room they were all in. "Alright, it's me." Sasori admitted. After a long look at the red-head Deidara answered.

"Un, fine… I'll come. But don't expect me to be easy on you just because you guys are like me or whatever!" Deidara sighed then looked away in disinterest. He packed his things and followed them in silence.

Deidara didn't want to admit that he was a little intimidated by the cold nature Sasori seemed to be giving out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Sasori pushed his door open to find his room empty and quiet. He let out a sigh and a grin rest on his lips. "Nothing like home." He thought aloud to himself. The red-head entered while closing the door behind him. He gently walked through his messy room to his desk. There lied math books and other subjects such as science, english and history. Sasori sat down in his comfortable chair and picked up a pen. Before he wrote anything, he put aside all his books carefully on the floor to make space for his next project. The young boy took out some abnormal sized papers perfectly made for drawing over. He stared at the blank pages for a moment, then as he was going for it, Deidara barged in.

"Sasori, Un!"

The lastly mentioned boy flinched at this. "What is it, brat?! Didn't I already tell you to knock!" Sasori yelled in anger. He hated being disturbed when he was in his room doing anything else alone.

"Yes, I know but-" Deidara was cut off, he wasn't affected by the red-head's rage.

"I don't care get out!" Sasori stayed in his seat waving the insulted blond away. "I'm busy."

Deidara didn't know how to react. He knew that if he'd leave his friend's room Yahiko would get mad, but if he insisted the latter to come, he'd eventually receive a lamp to the face. "I'm just saying… You'll never know what was important enough for me to barge in like this! Un." Deidara said in a mischievous tone then closed the door before he could see Sasori's expression.

"You-" Before he could finish, the blond had disappeared. "To think I actually believed I would have time for myself…" He then sighed in the darkness of his room.

Sasori put down his pen and ran his hands in his hair. He got up from his chair and gave one last look to the blank pages. After this, he made his way back to the door and closed it behind him copying the action he had done hardly a minute ago. The red-head made his way to the living room where he thought he would only find his idiotic friend, but found himself in what seemed like a meet up. Everyone was here.

"Tried to tell you… un." Deidara said with a large smile.

"How was I supposed to know if you don't politely knock? Hm?" Sasori returned the smile as he made his way next to the blond. He was standing close by the full couch as Itachi, Kakuzu and Hidan were sitting in their own position. Behind the couch were Kisame, Konan and Nagato all standing and waiting for Yahiko to start his speech.

"Alright, everyone is here! I just wanted to say that… unfortunately Konan, Nagato and I will be leaving to become real teachers. Thank you all, for you have been of extreme help for us to find our way! It was nice meeting and, almost, raising you but…" Yahiko started to tear up to his own words. Seeing this Konan decided to take over. She walked in a hurry around the couch to the front where she comforted the sad male.

"But, I think it's time to take our separate ways." She finished her friend's sentence.

"That's right. Kisame and I have also talked about this." Kakuzu continued still not moving from the couch. All shocked eyes turned to him. "We were actually the ones who came up with the idea." Kakuzu started to trace off.

"What the fuck?!" Hidan and Deidara spat out at the adults.

"…" Sasori and Itachi didn't seem to be affected by this but inside they were questioning everything.

"So you basically raise us and then just leave! And you assume we're just gonna eat that and go back to our shitty homes!?" Hidan's reaction was to be expected.

"Yeah, this is bullshit! Un. How can you just lea-" The blond was cut off by an angered voice that came from next to him.

"What the fuck do you suppose we do…?"

Everyone turned their heads to face the red-head in shock. When the expression on his face was revealed, the adults flinched and Deidara swallowed his fear. It was quiet for a moment but Sasori was patiently waiting for an answer, which meant business.

"Well…" Even Konan couldn't answer without hurting the young teen.

"Forget that! I'm not going back to that god forsaken place!" Sasori screamed in anger and sadness. He was hurt, truly. The others didn't expected this from him.

"Sasori." Nagato walked towards him slowly and with eye contact. "I know how you feel, it's okay to be mad at us… but yelling isn't going to make it easier for anyone." He said gently. His smile was warm and sincere. "We aren't going to send you, or Deidara or Hidan or Itachi in that matter, to your old villages." Nagato stopped to where Sasori and Deidara were. The smaller artist lowered his head believing his senpai's words. They aren't lies, that he knew. He continued. "We love all of you, so don't worry. There are other schools and villages."

"So we're all going to be sent to different places?" Deidara calmly asked still looking from the corner his eyes to where Sasori was standing.

"We don't know yet… Maybe it'd be better off this way. So everyone gets a new start." Konan said with a forced smile.

"I want to stay here…" Hidan was surprisingly silent, although he could not help letting out a sigh of frustration.

"It's understandable to react this way. We all feel the same." Kisame finally added. "I'm going to miss my partner at shogi by example." The dark skinned teacher said looking down on the couch where Itachi was sitting. Itachi let out a quiet laugh.

"Alright!" Yahiko jumped. "Let's just all go back to our rooms and pack up!" The ginger tried to be as positive as possible to rise up everyone's energy but failed miserably. Everyone left the room in complete silence and depressed.

(I guess that's the end…) The red-head thought. (What am I going to do? Where am I going to go?) Sasori was lost in thought until Deidara pat his shoulder and gave him a small smile before it disappeared. Sasori was wide eyed remembering that they were here for different reasons.

Sasori left because he was all alone and bullies took advantage of that.

Deidara was raised in a foster home where he was beaten everyday. That's why he had a bad attitude. He was kicked out from his school then his own house. His only friends were forced to stay away from him because he was a 'bad influence'. Non of this was his fault.

"I'm sorry." The smaller artist said in a vague voice but comprehensible enough for Deidara.

"I know me too" The red-head was emotionless like his friend. The two entered their rooms and closed their doors almost at the same time.

"Well!" The adults jumped at Yahiko's sudden change. "That went well. Don't you think?" They all gave Yahiko a frightening look then left the room themselves.

Konan stared at Yahiko who looked like an innocent child. "No, I don't think it did…" She kissed her boyfriend on his cheek and left him alone to his thoughts.

 **A/N : Hi, I wanted to see how my first chapter would do.**

 **Seems fine but probably need a little more.**

 **Chapter 3 coming soon,**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three_

Sasori walks to the entrance of his new village. 'Konohagakure' the sign says in big letters. Two man come his way ; one of them looks soft and nice and the other wears a mask.

"Oh, hi! You most be Sasori." The soft man exclaims with a warm smile.

"We have been expecting you." The other male says in a calm voice.

"You…You have been 'expecting' me?" The red-head is confused.

"Yes. A young man with red hair like you came here to warn us of your arrival. He asked us to prepare you for school and help you settle in." The tall blond man explains. He then makes way with his body to show the red-head to follow him. Sasori doesn't question this and walks forward.

"Sorry if we startled you before." The white haired male starts to walk with the other two. "You see, we are teachers from the school you will be attending. Don't worry. You should be making friends real easy." The adult says while smiling through his mask.

That is the first time Sasori's ever been welcomed for anything. He was too young to start school when his parents died, so he was escorted by his grandmother but no one welcomed him to the school. He had to figure everything out by himself.

"So… Where am I going to stay? I don't think I have enough money for rent." He is surprised to see so many people on the street. They are all lively, buying things from other people and eating fresh food made on the spot. The smell of different foods begins to fill his nostrils.

"Oh don't worry about that. You'll stay in the dorms with a roommate." The blond man says excitedly.

Sasori stops in his steps. "A roommate?" The two adults realize he feels awkward. The red-head is very uneasy. He looks down at the ground and looses himself in his thoughts.

"Sasori." The boy snaps and looks up to face the serious looking men. "It's okay, we know where you come from. Nagato told us a little of your story… or what he knew anyway." The blond teacher gives Sasori a reassuring smile. The red-head is emotionless to this statement but a flash of sadness in eyes is caught by the two male.

"We will be by your side if you need us." The masked man approaches the young teen. "Now you must be starving?" He looks over to the ramen shop.

"Ah yes… it would be rude of us not to offer a little food to our traveling guest." The blond says.

"Oh you don't have to-" Sasori tries to decline but his stomach says otherwise.

"It seems you haven't eaten in a while…" The white haired male positions himself as if he is thinking deeply. He looks over to his friend and nods.

"It's okay, let's have a bowl of ramen and then we can talk some more." The other man says.

"So if you two are teachers… What do you teach?" Sasori asks while sitting down on the tall chair. The two other male looks at each other with a puzzled look on their faces.

"I guess you're going to find out soon." The masked man answers. "Let's start with an introduction instead." The latter smiles through his mask. "I'm Kakashi Hatake." The unknown male nods and introduces himself next.

"I'm Minato Namikaze."

After a nice dinner, Kakashi and Minato take the red-head to the school where they direct him to the dorms. On their way there, they would stop in front of a few classes and explain what type of class it was. It is evening so it was quiet until they got to the dorms ; voices are heard from behind a door they stopped by. Minato gently knocks on it.

The music and discussions stop almost immediately.

"Yes?" A girly voice is heard from inside.

"It's Kakashi-" Kakashi doesn't have time to finish before he is cut off by a different voice.

"Go away Kakashi! You corrupted my Gaara! And I told yo-" The voice seems angry but is quickly cut off as well when someone from inside opens the door and reveals the three confused males standing.

"Oh Minato! And…?" Another voice says.

"Umm, Sasori. This is Sasori." Minato pointed to the shy red-head. "He is the reason why you guys had no math class in your last period."

"So he's the guy!" The first female voice says enthusiastically.

"Oh man you saved us from total boredom!" A boy next to, what seems to be his dog, exclaims.

"Well, you're popular tonight." Kakashi tells Sasori who is blown away at the weird group of people. They seem so close to each other.

"So why is he here? I mean, it's nice to meet him and all but…" The angry voice from earlier says in a disoriented tone. "We were playing video games."

Minato was annoyed at his sons statement. "Naruto, don't be rude! Kakashi and I don't really have that much time right now. So, we thought that we could leave him in your hands." The teacher's warm smile became a frown.

"Yeah I guess it's fine…" A male voice sighed. "We'll take good care of him." The latter appears to be sarcastic but it reminds Sasori of Itachi.

"Wow Sasuke… You're not the kind of guy to welcome people in like that." The same female voice says with an expression that troubled Sasori. "You're so cute when you care for us!"

"…" Sasuke doesn't say a word but simply rolls his eyes instead.

"Well, he's all yours! Be nice to him." Minato and Kakashi take their leave.

The dog owner puts the music back on and Naruto returns to the game he was playing against him. Sasori doesn't really know where to sit or even stand. For a moment, he just looks around. The place appears to be a living room ; a big television is placed against the wall next to the door along with consoles and games all in order inside the furniture. On the floor lies a nice game-themed carpet under the game-addicted boys. Behind them stands a dark blue couch where the others are sitting and watching Naruto and his friend play. Next to that big blue couch, another smaller couch, big enough for the dog to fit. On the other side of the room, there is a small library made of old oak wood fitting with the yellowish room. Some of the books from that library are taken out and resting on a table made from the same wood. There are shelves with pictures on them, pictures of the others sitting in the same room Sasori is in.

The girl gets up and walks up to him. "Hey, I'm Ino. Sorry about the mess. This is our hang out, pretty cool, hun?" She says.

"…"

"Shy are we?" Ino leans in Sasori's face.

(I've never been this close to a girl before…) He thought. A pink colour rested on his face.

"I'm just screwing with you!" Ino waved her hand around. Naruto was spying on the conversation from the corner of his eye. "It's normal for you to be timid when you don't know anybody here! We were all like this. Now c'mon, sit here and get comfortable, okay?" Ino pushed Akasuna on the couch where she was sitting and walked over the library to clean up for the guest.

"…" He is very uncomfortable. He doesn't have a clue how to start the conversation, so he let's everyone talk for him.

"…So?" The other red-head sitting next to him starts. "I'm Gaara. Apparently you have been traveling around? How was it?" Gaara was a little flustered to bomb the new guy with questions but waited eagerly.

"I-" The artist didn't even have time to respond.

"Yeah! In your face Naruto!" The dog owner yelled. "Oh sorry… I-" The latter ran his hand in the back of his head and apologized to Sasori.

"Ah, it's alright… you startled me." The artist accepts his apology. He suddenly feels everyone's eyes drift off to him. Too much pressure. "To answer your question, Gaara." Sasori drops his head to his hands resting on his lap. "It's great to travel around, but it was pretty lonely. I mean I was only alone for four months-"

"Four months!" Ino exclaims from the back of the room. "That's a lot."

"You mean, not enough… Why did you come here, being alone is almost heaven." Sasuke asks.

"Yeah almost… You're so emo Sasuke!" Naruto spit out at his friend.

"Shut up, Dobe!" Sasuke shouts back.

"Go on." Gaara tells Sasori.

Sasori repositions himself on the couch to feel more confident. "I came here because the group I was with decided to go on their separate ways." He looks up to see all the perplex faces.

"What group? Was it a gang of bad guys?" Naruto starts to question the teen seriously.

"No. We had teachers with us. That's why I was able to apply here." Akasuna responds calmly and more confidently.

"Okay, then! Welcome anyways." Naruto seems bored of the new guy. Although he keeps an eye on him.

The others made Sasori feel more at home after this. They all introduced themselves and played some more games.

Sasori was overwhelmed by the amount of energy everyone had. He didn't really know how to control his emotions so he didn't make a perfect first impression with Naruto. The blond is already very protective of Ino, his neechan, that when Sasori pushed him aside playfully being jealous that Ino was surrounded by guys, Naruto didn't take it well and started hating him.

Later on, another girl came in the room seeing it already became a hurricane. Sakura, the new female, never noticed the new red-head. She simply came in to find the book she was looking for and left. Although in that moment, Sasori saw her and stared in awe. (She so… I've never…) The boy was not able to think straight. Though he continued messing around with the others.

It was getting late so he decided to go to bed.

He left and found an empty dorm room. (You won't have a choice to find someone to be with and quickly! Otherwise someone will choose for you.) Ino's words echoed in his head.

"I am to tired for this right now." Sasori thought aloud. "I wonder where Deidara is…"


End file.
